mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karin Sinclaire
Pre-Transformation Quotes: ''Necromancy is an art like any other worthy of study... i have little care for what the order says about it i want to delve into all forms of magic. And if it means I have to... sacrifice a few test subjects then its of little consequences. all that matters is the result!" Story: Karin has never been quite the normal student. Even at the magic academy she was acknowledged as volatile, strong-willed and somewhat weird. Truth is the moment she was in the college her first goal has been to find a way to resurrect her diseased relatives for she lost her parents way before becoming an apprentice. Karin has little value for prudence and moral ethics least of all human life in her desperate research. She has been caught more then often enough in the academy forbidden library reading dark texts not meant for kids her age which eventually led to her being expelled. Karin left town at a later time so to continue practicing her more then questionable spellcraft in the seclusion of the wilderness. Over time, the dark child mastered her art but needed a test subject to practice it. As such she's been using her dark art not only on animals and inanimate dummies but also on live captured travelers she somehow managed to drag into her laboratory. Always acting like the innocent child shes been pretending for months to be a lost kid looking for her home to lure fools to her lair. There, she neutralizes her victims and start experimenting on them. After all those years of study she eventually came to a conclusion that is... until someone finally broke into her lair that she didn't invite. Post-Transformation Quotes: "thehehehehe so the secret of immortality was in this all along? Pah lichdom is for dummies really why would I seal my soul in a philactery when i can simply put make myself completely indestructible Severing the head was the key all along and I knew it it was just a matter of how to do it without killing myself... Now all I need is your spirit energy so I can sustain my life forever so give it to me! Oh... you don't want to... well then I guess beheading you and taking it by the neck wont be so much different.” Story: While Karin was already somewhat insane before her transformation into a Dullahan her madness risen one level higher when she started to slaughter human females for their spirit energy, beheading them and most of the time turning them into undead mamono. She has gained the dullahan mastery of edged weapon and now use her magic like a scythe to behead her victims and suck their spirit energy. Unlike most Dullahan Karin does not carry a weapon on her using her necromancy like a blade to damage her foes. Karin does not actually serve the demon lord directly although shes been known to work in concert with her agents at time she still pursues her own dark agenda. Karin experiment did give her immortality in a way however shes constantly thirsty for spirit energy and needs to constantly kill to sate herself. Category:Character